Black Tinkerberll
by JungHee0910
Summary: "Jika aku punya sayap maka sayapku tak akan mampu melindungimu, tapi senyumnya dapat menerangimu. Aku yg selalu berada disampingmu namun kau tak pernah memilihku. Walaupun begitu aku akan tetap mencintaimu hyung, karna kau adalah peterpanku. Nan jeongmal saranghae. Mianhae geurigo gomawo hyung"-sunjong. Main Cast : Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungjong, Lee Sungyeol


Main cast: Kim Myungsoo, Lee sungjong, Lee sungyeol

Leght: Oneshot

Genre: Angst & Romance

Rating: T

**Annyeong reader-deul.. ini FF pertama junghee jadi junghee pengen reader-deul ninggalin review buat motivasi junghee untuk nulis FF selanjutnya. Gomawo...**

Black Tinkerbell

KRIEET

Terlihat seorang namja manis membuka sebuah pintu salah satu apartement dikawasan elit dan masuk kedalamannya.

"hyung~ jongie dat-", sungjong –namja manis- itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanay melihat adegan didepannya.

Namja yg ia cintai tengah bercumbu mesra dengan namja lain. Sungjong bukannya meninggalkan tempat itu tapi ia malah bersembunyi dibalik didinding yg memisahkan antara pintu masuk dan ruang tamu dan menatap miris namja yg ia cintai. Namja yg ia cintai mencium mesra sahabatnya.

Sungjong memukul-mukul dadanya lebih tepatnya hatinya. 'kumohon pergilah rasa sakit. Kenapa kau selalu datang eoh? Aku ingin menjalani hidupku tanpa rasa sakit ini tapi kenapa setiap melihat myungsoo hyung dan sungyeol hyung bermesraan hatiku sakit?', sungjong menutup ulutnya dengan tangannya berusaha untuk menghalangi tangisannya dan berhasil. Sungjong menangis dalam diam.

'tak bisakah kau melihatku myungsoo hyung? melihat cintaku?', batin sungjong miris. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartement myungsoo.

Sungjong berjalan menuju taman yg lumayan jauh dari apartement myungsoo. Mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku taman dan membiarkan isak tangisnya keluar.

"hiks~ kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku hyung? aku selalu disisimu hiks~ tapi kau tidak pernah merasakan cintaku hyung hiks~", sungjong kembali memukul dadanya. "jeongmal apposeo hyung hiks~ jeongmal hiks~ disini selalu sakit hiks~", sungjong menangis tak mempedulikan tatapan bingun orang-orang yg melihatnya.

.

.

Black Tinkerbell

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sungjong tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana. Ia hanya duduk diranjangnya sambil menatap kerumunan orang-orang yg berlalu lalang dijalanan padahal hari sedang mendung melalui jendela kamarnya.

"mendung, sama sepertiku", sungjong memegang dada kirinya. "disini selalu sakit saat melihat kalian berdua", ia meremas erat kaos putihnya.

**Black tinkerbell, geundaeui hyeote maeil**

**maemdolmyeo saranghaneun na ah ah ah**

**Balck tinkerbell, neo ttaemune mogi mein**

**mae sarangeul bwa juseyo, my peterpan**

sungjong menatap ponselnya yg berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Mengambil dengan malas dan membukannya.

**Form: myunggie hyung^^**

**Sungjong-ah bisakah kita bertemu dicafe biasa sekarang, paradise cafe? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi membeli sesuatu... jebal~^^**

Sungjong manatap sebentar ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata sebagai balasan.

**To: myungie hyung^^**

**Ne... aku akan menemanimu hyung~ aku akan datang mungkin 30 menit lagi. Aku harus mandi terlebih dahulu, nanti hyung malu jalan dengan namja yg belum mandi.. kekeke^^**

**Send**

Sungjong beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sungjong menghidupkan kran air bathUp dan melepas pakaiannya. Menatap sekilas pantulan wajah cantiknya dari cermin.

"apa aku kurang cantik untuk myungsoo hyung?", ujarnya sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kanannya. "aigoo berapa lama aku bercermin? Pasti myungsoo hyung sudah menuggu lama", dan ia segera masuk dalam bathUp dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

Black Tinkerbell

.

.

Kringgg

Seorang namja tampan tampak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu masuk cafe saat mendengar bell yg sengaja digantung dipintu cafe. Seketika senyumnya mereka melihat namja yg ditunggunya datang.

"sungjong-ah", panggilnya pada namja yg baru datang. Sungjong berjalan mendekati myungoo –namja tampan- dan duduk didepan myungsoo.

"annyeong hyung. Mianhae aku lama tadi aku harus mand dulu", sungjong menjelaskan dengan senyuman manis.

"gwaenchanha aku sudah membaca pesanmu. Lagipula biarpun kau belum mandi tak ada orang yg tau karna kau memiliki aroma tubuh yg harum", myungsoo mengelus rambut sungjong lembut membuat namja manis itu merona.

'seandainya kau selalu seperti ini padaku. Bukan sungyeol hyung', batinnya miris begitu mengingat keadaannya. "eumm hyung~ kau ingin mengajakku kemana?", tanya sungjong yg teringat tujuannya datang dan bertemu myungsoo.

"itu... bisakah kau membantuku untuk memilih sesuatu. Aku tahu kau selalu bagus untuk memilih sesuatu jadi aku meminta bantuanmu. Bisakah?", tanya myungsoo penuh harap sambil tangannya menggenggam tangan sungjong.

"aigoo hyung~ aku tahu seleraku sangat bagus, tapi tidak sebagus dirimu hyung. Memangnya apa yg ingin kau beli hyung?", tanya sungjong penasaran.

"itu~ aku ingin membeli cincin untuk melamar sungyeol. Kau tahuaku sangat mencintainya jadi aku ingin segera menikah dengannya seteah lulus kuliah nanti. Jadi kumohon bantu aku ne? Bantu aku untuk memilih cincin ne?", mohon myungsoo dengan senyuman yg masih tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"aku.. baiklah aku akan membantumu hyung", sungjong yg sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih hanya bisa memberikan senyuman mirisnya meratapi nasibnya yg harus mencintai namja yg bahkan tak pernah melihat bagaimana cintanya.

"jinjja?! Huwaaa gomawo sungjong chagi!", myungsoo langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk sungjong dengan senangnya berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan sungjong.

"hyung geumanhae. Kau membuatku sulit bernapas", sungjong memukul-mukul lengan myungsoo.

"ah mian jongie. Aku terlalu senang hehehe", myungsoo kembali duduk didepan sungjong. "geureom apa kau sudah sarapan jongie? Apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu? Aku yg bayar".

"eum aku ingin memakan~ apa yah?", sungjong menatap menu dalam genggamannya. "aku ingin makan brownis, ice cream stroberry eum~ apa lagi yah? Ahh aku ingin choco milk shake dan honey pancake. Itu saja hyung", sungjong memberi tahu pesanannya pada myungsoo. Sedangkan myungsoo hanya menatap sungjong bingung.

"apa kau skait jongie?", tanya myungsoo menatap heran namja manis didepannya.

"waeyo hyung? apa aku terlihat seperti orang yg sakit?", sungjong memegang keningnya lalu menatap myungsoo. "suhu tubuhku normal hyung. Tidak panas", sungjong menggelelng dengan wajah polosnya membuat namja yg duduk didepannya gemas dan mencubit pipinya. "hyung appoyo! Kenapa mencubitku eoh?", sungjong memusut pipinya yg memerah.

"kau menggemaskan jongie. Jja kau tunggu dulu disini ne? Aku akan memesankan makanannya", dan setelahnya myungsoo berjalan meninggalkan sungjong. Sunjong hanya dapat menatap punggung myungsoo dengan senyum yg dipaksakan. 'bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku mambantumu hyung? apa aku terlalu kecil sehingga sedikitpun kau tidak merasakan atau melihatku eoh?'.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, myungsoo datang dengan makanan pesanan sungjong. "jja sungjong-ah makanlah.", myungsoo meletakkan semua makanan itu didepan sungjong. "kau harus banyak makan jongie~ kau terlihat lebih kurus akhir-akhir ini. Apa karna kita jarang bersama kau jadi tidak nafsu makan eoh?", tanya myungsoo sambil menatap wajah tirus sungjong.

"kau bercanda hyung. aku selalu makan tepat waktu. Aku juga makan makanan bergizi dan ituu semua bukar karnamu hyung. Lagipula aku tahu kau sibuk dengan kuliahmu dan... sungyeol hyung", suara sungjong memelan diakhir kalimat.

""aigoo ternyata uri jongie sudah bersar ternyata dan bisa mengerti keadaan orang", myungsoo mengacak-acak rambut sungjong gemas.

"huyng berhentilah! Kau membuatku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang", sungjong menggerutu sambil meapikan rambutnya yg berantakan.

"arraseo arraseo mian. Aku hanya merindukanmu jongie~ sudah lama kita tidak bersama mambuatku merasa ada sesuatu yg hilang dihatiku", myungsoo tersenyum manis sambil menatap mata sungjong.

"tentu saja ada yg hilang hyung~ biasanya kita selalu berama tapi sekarang tidak lagi", sungjong balas menatap myungsoo. 'dan semakin lama kita akan semakin jauh hyung. Bukan aku yg mejauh tapi kau yg menyuruhku menjauhimu hyung', batin sungjong miris sambil memakan makanannya.

.

.

Black Tinkerbell

.

.

"menurutmu yg mana yg bagus jongie?", tanya myungsoo yg matanya kini sibuk meneliti berbagai macan cincin. Myungsoo terlihat bersemangat mencari cincin. Berbeda dengan sungjong yg nampak malas mencari.

"cantik", gumam sungjong sambil menatap sebuah cincin emas putih berhiaskan belian merah disisinya. Myungsoo yg mendengar gumaman sungjong mengalihkan tatapannya pada sebuah cincin yg menjadi perhatian sungjong.

"jeogiyo aku ingin melihat cincin yg ini", myungsoo menunjuk cincin yg dimaksud sungjong pada seorang pegawai wanita.

"ne jakkaman", yeoja itu mengambil cincin itu dan memberikannya pada myungsoo. "neomu yeppeo. Gomawo sungjong-ah. Sudah kuduga kau selalu bagus untuk memilih barang seperti ini", puji myungsoo menatap senang sungjong.

"ne hyung".

"jongie bisa kau membantuku sekali lagi?"

"apa hyung?"

"aku ingin kau memakai cincin ini"

DEG DEG DEG

'apa ia barusan bilang memakaikannya ditanganku? Apa maksudnya?', tanya sungjong bingung. Myungsoo yg melihat ekspresi sungjong langsung tersenyum dan menarik tangan sungjong.

"aku memintamu memakainya untuk menyedangkan apa pas atau tidak! Jarimu dan sungyeol hyung bukankah sama besarnya?", tanya myungsoo sambil memasangkan cincin dijari manis sungjong.

'hyung kau membuatku terlalu berharap! Kau terlalu kejam', sungjong menengadahkan kepalanya keatas berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya yg akan jatuh.

"aigoo cantik sekali. Ukurannya pas denagn jari manismu sungjong-ah dan itu berarti pas juga dengan jari manis sungyeol hyung", ucap myungsoo tanpa melihat sungjong yg masih menahan airmatanya. Mungkin jika ada yg melihat akan menyangka bahwa sungjong menahan tangis haru karna perlakuan manis myungsoo, namun itu hanya pendapat mereka yg tidak tahu apa yg terjadi.

"hyung kalau sudah selesai aku ingin pergi deluan. Aku masih ada yg harus dikerjakan", sungjong melepas cincin dijari manisnya dan mengembalikannya pada myungsoo.

"baiklah. Gomawo ne sudah membantuku. Aku yakin yeollie hyung akan senang dengan cincin ini", myungsoo menatap cincin digenggamannya.

"ne. aku pergi dulu hyung. annyeong", sungjong berjalan terburu meninggalkan myungsoo ygg menatap miris kearahnya. "mianhae jongie~ kita tidak bisa bersama walau kita saling mencintai. Jeongmal mianhae".

.

.

Black Tinkerbell

.

.

"hiks~ kenapa kau membuatku berharap hyung? hiks~ apa salahku padamu? Hiks~", sungjong menagis dipinggir sungai han. "apa aku tidak bisa memilikimu? Hiks~ aku mencintaimu hyung hiks~ setiap hari hiks~".

.

.

Black Tinkerbell

.

.

Seminggu semenjak kejadian itu sungjong nampak menjauhkan diri dari myungsoo maupun sungyeol. Hari ini sungjong menutuskan untuk tidak masuk kulain dengan alasan sakit padahal ia hanya sedang malas melihat sungyeol dan myungsoo yg pastinya akan bermesraan. Apalagi sejak myungsoo resmi melamar kekasihnya, sungyeol.

"haah aku bisa sekali. Apa yg harus aku lakukan? Jika bukan untuk menghindari myungsoo hyung dan sungyeol hyung aku pasti akan masuk kuliah. Hahh menyebalkan", sungjong berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"aku tahu kau ada didalam jadi buka pintunya", terdengar teriakan seorang myungsoo didepan apartement sungjong. Sungjong yg mendengarnya segera berdiri dan melesat menuju pintu apartementnya.

Kriett

"ada apa hyung?", tanya sungjong yg hanya dibalas pelukan erat dari myungsoo. "hyung apa yg kau lakukan eoh? Mengapa memelukku?", tanya sungjong mencoba melepaskan pelukan myungsoo.

"kau sudah seminggu tidak masuk kuliah dan waktu kutanya dengan temanmu mereka bilang kau sedang sakit. Megapa kau tidak bilang padaku eoh? Kau anggap aku ini apa jongie?", myungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"ani hyung. nan gwaenchanha. Aku memang sakit. Sangat sakit jika kau ingin tahu hyung", sungjong balas memeluk myungsoo tak kalah erat. "dan semua ini karnamu hyung. Neo ttaemune hyung".

"yak na wae? Apa salahku eoh?', tanya myungso melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah sungjong. Sungjong yg ditatap seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan myungsoo. "tatap aku saat aku bicara denganmu lee sungjong".

Sungjong mengangkat kepalanya membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. "aku menyukaimu hyung. dan aku tidak senang meliatmu dengan orang lain walaupun itu sungyeol hyung. disini selalu sakit hyung saat melihatmu dengan sungyeol hyung", sungjong memegang dadanya dan menangis. "aku mencintaimu hyung hiks~. Tapi tidak denganmu hyung hiks~. Kau mencintai sungyeol hyung hiks~ dan itu sangat menyedihkan untukku hiks~. Disaar orang merasakan cinta pertama yg indah hiks~ aku justru mendapatkan kepahitan hyung. Neomu appoyo"

Myungsoo kembali memeluk erat namja didepannya dan mengelus sayang rambut sungjong. "sttt uljima ne? kau sangat berbeda saat menangis dengan jongie yg kukenal. Lagipula aku tak ingin gara-gara aku mata indahmu berairan".

"tapi ini sangat sakit hyung. Aku sudah taku kuat hiks~ aku tak pernah menyangkan mencintai seseorang akan sesakit ini hyung hiks~", isakan kembali keluar dari bibir sungjong.

"saranghae jongie", bisik myungsoo ditelinga sungjong. Sungjong yg mendengarnya membelalakan matanya dan melepaskan pelukan myungsoo. Menatap mata elang yg selalu dapat membuatnya terhipnotis itu.

"hyung jangan membuatku semakin berharap. Sudah cukup kau mencintai sungyeol hyung jadi jangan membuatku terlalu berharap", sungjong berbalik dan hendak menutup pintu tapi dicegar oleh myungsoo yg langsung membalikkan badannya.

"apa kau melihat kebohongan dalam matanku lee sungjong?!"

"lalu mengapa kau berpacaran dengan namja lain tidak denganku hyung?"

"karna aku mencintai kau dan sungyeol hyung. aku mencintai sungyeol hyung tapi disisi lain aku juga mencintaimu"

"kau terlalu serakah hyung! Jika itu kenyataannya kau hanya akan membuatku atau sungyeol hyung sakit pada akhirnya"

"mianhae jongie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kau dan sungyeol. Dan jika aku harus memilih maka aku akan memilihmu, jongie. Saranghae", dan seketika myungsoo mencium bibir ranum sungjong. Hanya menempel tanpa ada gerakan dan nafsu, menunjukkan betapa besarnya cinta seorang kim myungsoo pada lee sungjong.

"hyung kau sungguh brengsek. Nappeun namja"

"lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"molla. Mungkin aku sudah gila mau mencintai namja brengsek sepertimu"

"dan namja brengsek itu juga mencintaimu. Saranghae. Aku akan mengatakan yg sebenarnya pada sungyeol besok. Setelahnya kita akan memulai hubungan ini"

"hyung kau yakin akan megatakannya pada sungyeol hyung?", pertanyaan sungjong hanya dibalas anggukan mantap dari myungsoo.

"aku yakin"

.

.

Black Tinkerbell

.

.

"myungie-ah~ kau datang terlambat", seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah tak kalah manis dari sungjong nampak duduk disalah satu meja dalam cafe tersebut.

"miah hyung. Tadi aku harus mengantar jongie dulu kerumah temannya", myungsoo duduk didepan namja itu dan memperlihatkan senyuman yg bisa membuat seorang lee sungyeol –namja tinggi- meluluh.

"hah baiklah. Oh ya bagaimana keadaan sungjong? Ia sudah tak masuk kuliah dari seminggu lalu. Apa sakitnya parah?", tanya sungyeol khawatir.

"gwaenchanha hyung. aku tadi pagi berkunjung kerumahnya dan ia nampak sudah lebih baik", myungsoo tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi antara ia dan sungjong.

"myungsoo-ah~ ada yg ingin aku katakan padamu?", sungyeol tampak senang saat ini.

"apa yg ingin kau katakan hyung? Apa itu sangat bagus sehingga membuatmu tersenyum manis seperti itu?"

"ne. Myungsoo-ah apa kau berharap memiliki seorang anak?"

"seorang anak? Tentu saja hyung. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau-", myungsoo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menatap intens sungyeol.

"ne. Aku hamil anakmu myungie-ah"

"mwo? Kau hamil?!", tanya myungsoo tidak percaya.

"ne myungie-ah~ kata dokter kandunganku sudah sekitar 3 minggu. Kau ingat akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual dan sakit? Kata dokter itu adalah gejala tahap awal", sungyeol tak pernah melepaskan senyuman diwajahnya. Myungsoo yg mendengarnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antar senang, sedih, kecewa, dan bahagia.

"ya myungsoo-ah wae geurae? Apa kau sesenang itu dengan beritaku?", sungyeol melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah myungsoo dan sontak itu membuat myungsoo kembali kealam sadarnya.

"ah ne. Aku senang sekali", myungsoo memaksakan untuk tersenyum didepan sungyeol.

"jinjja? Aku sudah memberi tahu appa dan eomma. Mereka bilang aka mengatakan hal bagus ini pada ahjussi dan ahjumma agar kita dapat secepatnya menikah! Kau senangkan myungie?", sungyeol menggenggam tangan myungsoo erat.

"tentu saja aku senang chagi~ kita akan menjadi keluarga yg bahagia", myungsoo balas menggenggam erat tangan sungyeol.

.

.

Black Tinkerbell

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yg indah. Itulan pendapa seorang lee sungjong. Bersandar didada namja yg kau cintai dan mencintaimu sambil memandang hamparan laut yg bersinar indah. Bukankah itu sangat indah?

"hyung~ kau mencintaiku?", tanya sungjong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan namja yg dicintainya.

"nan jeongmal saranghae", hanya kalimat itu yg keluar dari bibir seorang kim myungsoo.

"nado saranghae hyung~"

Chuuu

Sungjong mengecup sekilan bibir myungsoo membuat myungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap namja yg tengah tersenyum manis dalam dekapannya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku hyung~", sungjong kembali menyadarkan tubuhnya pada myungsoo. Myungsoo kembali menutup matanya dan tersenyum menikmati moment ini sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang sungjong.

"Hyung kau harus tahu satu hal!"

"apa? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan kau mencintaiku akan kubalas aku juga mencintamu"

"aniya. Bukan itu hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau meninggalkanku aku juga akan meninggalkanmu"

"mwo? Mengapa berbicara seperti itu eoh?", myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh sungjong menatapanya. "apa maksud perkataanmu eoh? Siapa yg akan meninggalkan siapa?"

"aku hanya takut kalau kau meninggalkanku hyung~ aku sangat mencintamu", sungjong menyentuh wajah myungsoo dan membelainya lembut. "aku tak akan bisa kehilanganmu. Aku tidak tahu ap- hmmmt", sungjong bungkan oleh bibir myungsoo yg tiba-tiba melumat lembut bibirnya mambuatnya tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi arraseo?", tanya myungsoo yg mendapat anggukan sungjong. Dan sejak saaat itu hubungan mereka berjalan menjadi lebih baik walau harus dilakukan dibelakang sungyeol karna myungsoo masih belum memutuskan hubungan dengan sungyeol dan juga tak mengatakan keadaan sungyeol pada sungjong. Ia merasa seperti ini lebih baik daripada menyakiti salah satu dari namja yg ia cintai.

.

.

Black Tinkerbell

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yg buruk bagi seorang lee sungjong. Ia mendapatkan sebuah undangan pernikahan. Tapi bukan itu yg membuatnya menjadi buruk melainkan melihat nama dari orang yg akan melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan itu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kim myungsoo, namja yg ia cintai dan lee sungyeol, namja yg sudah ia angap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"hyung bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari undangan ini?", tanya sungjong dengan nada dinginnya. Menatap myungsoo yg juga manatapnya.

"itu aku.. hahh sungyeol hamil dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Dia mengandung anakku sungjong-ah dan aku mohon perngertianmu", myungsoo memasang wajah semelas mungkin pada sungjong yg hanya menatap malas padanya.

"berapa bulan kandungannya hyung?"

"sudah masuk 1 setengah bulan. Wae?"

"kau seharusnya memberi tahuku lebih dulu hyung. tidak seharusnya kau membuatku atau sungyeol hyung berharap memilikimu. Aniya! Mungkin hanya aku yg akan berharap memilikimu karna sungyeol hyung sudah pasti akan memilikimu"

"yak lee sungjong apa maksudmu eoh? Kau tetap memilikiku walau aku menikah dengan sungyeol hyung. Ingat bahwa aku juga mencintaimu bukan hanya sungyeol hyung", myungsoo nampak menahan emosinya sedangkan sungjong harus bersusah payah untuk menahan airmatan yg sekarang menggenang dimata indahnya.

"aku hanya takut kehilanganmu hyung~ aku sangat mencintaimu hiks~", sungjong tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk menahan isakannya walau itu tak berhasil.

"yak kau tidak akan kehilanganku sungjong-ah", myungsoo menangkup wajah sungjong. "yak lee sungjong lihat dalam mataku. Apa aku terlihat berbohong?". Sungjong menatap mata elang myungsoo. Jujur saja seberapa besar ia mencari kebohongan dalam tatapan itu namun hasilnya nihil.

"arraeo hyung hiks~ aku percaya padamu tapi kau harus janji dengan semua kata-katamu barusan dan ingat kata-kataku _kalau kau meninggalkanku aku juga akan meninggalkanmu_"

"yaksokhae", myungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil ibu jarinya menghapus bekas airmata diwajah sungjong.

"saranghae hyung. Jeongmal"

"nado saranghae"

.

.

Black Tinkaerbell

.

.

"hyung apa yg ingin kau katakan padaku? Kenapa harus bertemu sekarang?", tanya sungjong pada myungsoo yg mengajaknya bertemu ditaman dekat apartement sungjong.

"ini masalah hubungan kita jongie-ah. Kau tahukan kalau sungyeol hyung sekarang sedang mengandung dan aku juga sudah menikah dengan sungyeol?", myungsoo menatap lawan bicaranya dari samping menunggu jawaban dari namja itu.

"ne aku tahu. Mengapa kau membahas itu hyung?", sungjong menatap sapatunya seolah itu adalah hal yg menarik baginya.

"aku-", myungsoo mengantungkan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba sungjong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap myungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"kau apa hyung? Jangan membuatku penasaran. Katakan apa yg ingin kau katakan", sungjong menatap myungsoo seolah berkata katakan-sekarang-hyung.

"aku.. mungkin lebih tepatnya kita.. harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku ingin fokus pada sungyeol dan berusaha untuk menjadi seorang yg dapat selalu ada untuknya jongie-ah. Kau tahu maksudkukan?", myungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain tak berani menatap wajah sungjong.

Membelalakan matanya, itulah yg sungjong lakukan. Kaget, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa terlihat santai saat namja yg kau cintai memintamu untuk mengakhiri hubungan denganmu? Apa kau akan langsung percaya begitu saja?

"hyung kau past bercandakan? Kau tidak mungkin mengakhiri hubungan ini dengankukan?", tanya sungjogn dengan suara bergetar dan serak akibat shock dan menahan tangis. Ia tahu kalau suatu saat hari seperti ini akan terjadi. Saat dimana myungsoo memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Tapi ia tidakk menyangka kalau akan secepat ini.

"mianhae jongie. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku ingin memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya pada sungyeol hyung. Aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui hubungan kita semakn jauh", myungsoo menegadahkan kepalanya keatas membiarkan sinar mentari menerpa wajah tampannya.

"hyung~ kau bagaimana bisa?", sungjong masih tak percya dengan apa yg ia dengar dari myungsoo beberapa saat lalu.

"hanya jalan ini yg bisa kita lakukan sungjong-ah", myungsoo menatap wajah sedih sungjong.

"apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi hyung?", tanya suungjong lirih.

"aniya. Buak begitu. Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu sungjong-ah hanya saja seperti yg aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa aku ingin memberikan seluruh hatiku pada sungyeol hyung"

"lalu kau akan meninggalkanku begitu hyung?"

"jeongmal mianhae sungjong-ah. Aku tidakada pilihan lain lagi"

"arraseo. Aku mengerti maksudmu hyung. Aku memang tak pernah bisa memilikimu hyung. Geureom, na kajja. Aku harap kau bisa berbahagia dengan sungyeol hyung. Saranghae", sungjong berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik bersiap meninggalkan myungsoo sebelum namja itu membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk erat namja itu. Sungjong balas memeluk myungsoo. Bohong jika ia tidak menginginkan perlakuan myungsoo padanya seperti sekarang.

"nado saranghae", dan setelahnya myungsoo melumat bibir merah sungjong, menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada namja dalam pelukannya itu.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Myungsoo benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya dengan sungjong. Ia tak pernah menelpon atau sekedar mengirimi pesan pada sungjong. Hal itu membuat sungjong semakin merasa bahwa myungsoo sudah tak mencintaninya lagi dan menyerahkan hatinya pada sungyeol.

Sungjong yg biasanya dapat dengan mudah tersenyum atau tertawa sekarang menjadi seorang yg bahkan lebih senang mengurung diri dalam kamar. Bahkan ia tak lagi menghiraukan sekolahnya dan memilih untuk menyendiri.

Dan disinilah sekarang seorang lee sungjong berada. Ditepi pantai yg ombaknya sangat besar. Bukan tanpa alasan ia kemari. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan semua penat dan beban hidupnya. Sungjong menganbil ponselnya dalam saku celana dan menatap wallpaper pada ponselnyaa. Fotonya bersama myungsoo yg tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"apa aku bisa melihat senyum itu lagi hyung? Hanya untukku bukan untuk orang lain?", ujarnya liirih sambil menatap foto itu. "aku akan merindukanmu hyung. Saranghae"

Ia mencari nama seseorang dalam kontak ponselnya dan bergitu menemukannya ia segera menelpon orang itu dan berhasil.

"yeoboseyo hyung"

"**ne yeoboseyo jongie-ah. wae geurae?"**

"ani hyung. Aku hanya merindukanmu hyung. aku merindukan pelukan hangatmu pada tubuhku. Tanganmu yg meggenggam tanganku. Senyummu yg tersenyum karnamu. Dan bibirmu yg menciumku dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Neomu geuriwo hyung"

"**ya sungjong-ah wae? Neo gwaenchanha?"**

"nan gwaenchanha hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu sampai aku mati hyung walau aku tahu sekarang hatimu tak lagi untukku namun aku bahagia setidaknya kau pernah mencintaku hyung"

"**ya sebenarnya ada apa denganmu eoh? Seperti akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Apa kau terlalu merindukanku sampai kau menjadi melakonis begini? Kau seperti orang yg akan meninggal saja. Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi eoh?"**

Sungjong menundukkan kepalanya menatap pasir putih lembut dikakinya dan tersenyum pahit. "apa terdengar seperti itu hyung? Apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yg salah hyung?"

"yg salah? Yg salah hanya kau yg menelponku disaat penting begini. Aku sedang pergi bersama sungyeol hyung jadi maaf sungjong aku harus mengakhiri panggilan ini. Annyeong"

"hyung~ saranghae jeongmal~"

Dan setelahnya sambungan telpon terputus sepihak oleh myungsoo. Sungjong menatap miris pada ponselnya. "sekarang kau bahkan tak ada waktu sekedar untuk bertanya keadaanku hyung. Aku meragukan apakan dulu kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya merasa kasihan padaku", sungjong berdiri dan menatap sekitarnya.

Pantai ini sangat indah dengan pasir putih yg lembut dan hamparan laut biru yg seakan mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalamnya. Walau pantai ini sangat indah tapi sayangnya tidak ada orang yg datang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak jika sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.50 pm. Wajar saja orang tidak ada, mereka lebih memilih berada dirumah yg hangat daripada dipantai yg pastinya angin bertiup dengan kencang.

Tapi itu tidak membuat sungjong terpengaruh. Ia berdiri menghadap laut yg ombaknya besar-besar. Melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya disamping ponselnya. "ini untukmu hyung. mianhae geurigo gumawo", ia meletakkan sebuah surat dan menindisnya dengan ponselnya lalu melepas cincin dijari manisnya, pemberian myungsoo. Menatap laut sekali lagi dan memantabkan hatinya.

"seperti yg kukatakan sebelumnya hyung. Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku juga akan meninggalkanmu", dan setelahnya sungjong berjalan menuju laut dan membiarkan tubuh kurusnya terhempas deburan ombak yg dengan setia menemani langkahnya menuju tengah laut.

'aku mencintaimu hyung. Sangat mencintaimu tapi kau selalu tak pernah menganggapnya. Walau kau bilang juga mencintaiku tapi aku tak yakin. Aku tak bisa melepaskan.. tak bisa melepaskanmu hyung. jeongmal saranghae', dan setelahnya tubuh sungjong sudah tak terlihat lagi di hamparan laut pantai itu.

Tubuhnya hanyut terbawa ombak begitu juga hatinya yg hanyut terbawa cinta pada seorang kim myungsoo.

.

.

Black Tinkerbell

.

.

Myungsoo yg merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi sore dengan sungjong memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sungjong dan meminta maaf. Pagi-pagi sekalu myungsoo mendatangai apartement sungjong.

Tok Tok Tok

"lee sungjong ini aku myungsoo hyung. Buka pintunya jongie", myungsoo terus mengetuk pintu itu yg percuma karna sungjong tak ada dirumahnya.

"jeogiyo anak muda. Apa kau mencari sungjong?", seorang yeoja peruh baya keluar dari apartementnya yg bersebelahan dengan sungjong.

"ah ne. Mianhae ajhumma kalau aku mengganggu", myungsoo membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"ani gwaenchanha. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kemarin aku bertemu sungjong dan dia bilang dia akan pergi kepantai apa yah namanya kemarin dia bilang?", yeoja itu tampak mengingat ingat namun sayang ia tidak ingat.

"aku mengerti ahjumma. Gomawo sudah memberi tahuku aku tahu pantai yg ia maksud", myungsoo membungkuk dan berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membawanya menuju pantai yg sering ia dan sungjong datangi.

Memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi pantai dan berjalan menelusuri pantai sambil tangannya tak hentinya mencoba menhubungi ponsel sungjong. Matanya menatap sesuatu yg bersinar dan mendekatinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ponsel, sepatu, cincin, dan jangan lupakan sepucut surat.

"SUNGJONG-AH! NEO EODIYA?", myungsoo berteriak frustasi. Ia segera mengambil surat itu dan mambacanya.

**For: myungsoo hyung, namja yg kucintai**

**Annyeong hyung~ saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah berada ditempat yg entah menyenangkan atau tidak karna tak ada hyung disini~ hyung kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang tinkerbell? Seorang peri yg memiliki jalan hidup yg menarik yg pada akhirnya akan bersama namja yg ia cintai, peterpannya. Dan kurasa aku memiliki sedikit persamaan dengannya. Ia memiliki jalan hidup yg sulit sama sepertiku, hanya saja jika kisahnya selalu berakhir bahagia maka aku berakhir menyedihkan. Jika ia mendapatkan peterpannya maka aku tidak. Aku memiliki seorang peterpan dalam hidupku, kau hyung, kim myungsoo. Walau aku tak bisa memilikimu, namun aku juga tak bisa melepasmu. Apa aku terlalu kecil untuk kau lihat hyung? Apa cintaku tak sebanding dengan sungyeol hyung? Apa sikap kekanakanku menjadi beban untukmu hyung?**

**Jika aku punya sayap maka sayapku tak akan mampu melindungimu, tapi senyumnya dapat menerangimu. Aku yg selalu berada disampingmu namun kau tak pernah memilihku. Walaupun begitu aku akan tetap mencintaimu hyung, karna kau adalah peterpanku. Nan jeongmal saranghae. Mianhae geurigo gomawo hyung~**

**You tinkerbell, lee sungjong**

Myungsoo yg membaca surat itu menyesal telah melakukan semua ini pada sungjong. Ia berharap tuhan masih berbaik hati mengembalikan sungjong padanya namun itu hal yg mustahil. Myungsoo berdiri dan kembali mencari dimana sungjong namun nihil selama apapun ia mencari sungjong tak juga ditemukan. Ia berlulut dibibir pantai dan menangis memeluk surat sungjong.

"sungjong-ah wae? WAE?!", terikan frustasi itu terdengar sangat memilukan. "mianhae... jeongmal mianhae".

THE END


End file.
